in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Too Many Guppies
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot Gary Guppy discovers the Mirror Pool, a small pond hidden in a forest in Equestria. The pond is magical, as it can create copies of whoever enters the pond. However, Gary Guppy gets too excited with his copies, and ends up creating a large horde of Gary Guppies, that go crazy and put Echo Creek in danger. The gang must discover which Gary Guppy is the original one, in order to send all the copies back to the Mirror Pool. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Twilight Sparkle * Red Spoon * Captain Red Shell * Coconut Crab * Gary Guppy * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones Note: If you wish to join this story, consult Redfork2000. Story It's a cloudy morning in Ponyville. Captain Red Shell was with Coconut Crab and Gary Guppy, visiting Twilight's castle, discussing the diplomatic alliance between Equestria and the Crab Empire. However, Gary Guppy was getting bored. Captain Red Shell, Red Fork and Twilight were discussing topics he didn't even understand, and Coconut Crab was just moving around, helping Spike to bring Twilight, Red Fork and Captain Red Shell everything they needed. * Gary Guppy: This is boring... Gary Guppy saw that everyone was busy, and sneaked away from the castle. No one even noticed, since they were too busy with their current activities. He was outside the castle, ready to explore. * Gary Guppy: That's better. Now that's I'm out of that boring meeting, time to do something CRAZY! But what could it be? Gary Guppy then looked around, and saw a forest near Ponyville. * Gary Guppy: That looks like a CRAZY forest! Time to explore! Gary Guppy rushes into the forest. In this forest, it's dark, foggy, and full of strange plants. However, Gary Guppy quickly made his way through these plants, even through a few thorn bushes, on his new adventure to explore the forest. * Gary Guppy: Now this is what we should come to Ponyville for. This is much more fun than a boring meeting! Gary Guppy continued along, oblivious to a hole in the ground in front of him. When he continues his way, he falls into the hole. * Gary Guppy: Aah! Gary Guppy lands in a small undergroud cavern, with a crystal clear pond in front of him. * Gary Guppy: Wow, this pond looks shiny! Time to go swimming! Gary Guppy jumps into the pond, and starts swimming around. However, while he's swimming, he sees a small poem written on the wall. * Gary Guppy: Wait a moment... what's this? Gary Guppy reads the poem out loud while he's in the pond. * Gary Guppy: And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared! When Gary Guppy finished reading out loud those words, the pond began shining, and suddenly, another Gary Guppy came out of the pond. * Gary Guppy #2: Wow! That was CRAZY! * Gary Guppy: Wait a moment... are you me? Did that pond just clone me? * Gary Guppy #2: I thought I was me. * Gary Guppy: Or is it just my CRAZY mind making myself talk to me? * Gary Guppy #2: No idea, but I think we're still separate beings. * Gary Guppy: Really? I thought I was talking to myself again. But you are Gary Guppy, aren't you? * Gary Guppy #2: Yeah! * Gary Guppy: So, does it count as talking to myself if I talk to you? * Gary Guppy #2: No idea! But what about if we do something CRAZY together?! * Gary Guppy: Sounds like a CRAZY idea! * Gary Guppy #2: Great! I love CRAZY! * Gary Guppy: Great! Let's go! * Gary Guppy #2: Wait! If that pond can make copies of us, maybe we should make some more guppies. * Gary Guppy: Maybe you're right. It's been quite a while since I had friends like myself. Most of my friends don't really understand CRAZINESS. * Gary Guppy #2: So, how does it work? * Gary Guppy: I think we have to read this poem. Both Gary Guppies read it out loud. * Both Gary Guppies: And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared! Suddenly, the pond shined again, and two Gary Guppies came out of the pond. Now there were four Gary Guppies. * Gary Guppy #3: Wow, this is CRAZY! * Gary Guppy #4: Super CRAZY! * Gary Guppy: Ok, that should be enough Gary Guppies. Let's head back to... Gary Guppy tried to lead his copies outside, but they instead wanted to stay and make more copies of themselves. * Gary Guppy: Hey! I don't think we should make that many copies! However, Gary's copies continued reciting the poem over and over again, until the cavern was filled by dozens of Gary Guppies. * Gary Guppy: Wha!? In the name of Crazy Bombs, stop it already! * All the copies: CRAZY! CRAZY! CRAZY! CRAZY! CRAZY! * Gary Guppy: Ok guys, follow me. We're going back to Echo Creek. * Gary Guppy #2: What's Echo Creek? * Gary Guppy: It's the place where I live with my friends. * Gary Guppy #3: Who are your friends. * Gary Guppy: I'll explain it on the way. Now let's go! None of the copies follow him. * Gary Guppy: Yes, there's CRAZY stuff to do there. * All the copies: CRAZY! CRAZY! CRAZY! CRAZY! CRAZY! All the guppies follow Gary Guppy. Meanwhile, at Echo Creek, some members of the gang are having breakfast together at Red Spoon's restaurant. * Kyoji: Sasuke, are you sure you want that many gallons of mineral water for breakfast? You gotta at least eat something. * Sasuke: Nothing tastes better than water. 100 gallons of mineral water, please! Water! * Gary Garnet: Some people never learn, do they? * Alice: I wouldn't recommend drinking that much water Sasuke. Last time I drank too much water, I ended up in an... uncomfortable situation. * Blast: You mean when you were bursting for the bathroom? * Alice: *''blushes of embarassment* Don't say it like that! * Blast: Sorry. * Green Shadow: Sandwiches, the usual. * Bonk Choy: Roasted chicken! * Re-Peat Moss: Something TRICKY. And a little spicy. * Starcade: Fruit salad, please. * Kyoji: Make that large. I'm sharing with Starcade. * Starcade: ''*blushes* ''Wow... * Takeshi: Lots of meat please. I need more protein! * Red Ruby: Chilli beans, extra spicy! * Gary Garnet: Astronaut food, please. * Toby Topaz: Cake! * Emma Emerald: Vegetable salad for me, please. * Sean Sapphire: Fish and chips! * Amelia Amethyst: Cookies! * Diana Diamond: Just sandwiches, please. * Blue Ocean: I want waffles! * Blast: You know what? I want waffles too! * Tommy: Me too! * Alice: I'll just have a bowl of cereal, please. * Red Spoon: Got it. ''Red Spoon leaves to prepare the food for everyone. * Bonk Choy: Yum yum! I can't wait to eat breakfast again! * Green Shadow: Well, Red Spoon's food does keep getting better and better by the day. * Bonk Choy: Well, I can't wait to eat my roasted chicken! It's my favorite! * Blue Ocean: Red Spoon is the best, isn't he? * Blast: He sure is. I can't wait to eat those waffles! * Tommy: Yeah! Waffles! After a few minutes, Red Spoon brings everyone the food they ordered. * Alice: Thanks Red Spoon. * Blue Ocean: Yeah, this looks delicious! * Green Shadow: I agree. * Bonk Choy: Alright, roasted chicken! *eats the chicken ravenously* * Amelia Amethyst: COOKIES!!! *munches on the cookies* * Kyoji: Well, Starcade, do you want to eat first? * Starcade: Nah, I feel it's better if you go first. * Kyoji: In that case, let's eat the fruit salad at the same time. * Starcade: Sounds good to me. *eats the fruit salad with Kyoji* * Toby Topaz: This seems like a perfect day! Eating cake, hanging out with friends...heck, we don't even have any trouble in Echo Creek today! What can go wrong? Suddenly, the gang here's a huge explosion outside, while several building fall apart. * Blue Ocean: Did you have to ask? (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000